


Home is Where The Pack is

by ShakespearesRose



Series: McCall's home for Wayward Supernaturals [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Family, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Scott is a Good Friend, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: Pouring, non stop, the rain. People had been warned to stay indoors where it was dry and safe. But what did that mean for Beacon Hills resident homeless chimera.
Relationships: Melissa McCall & Theo Raeken, Scott McCall & Theo Raeken
Series: McCall's home for Wayward Supernaturals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Theo

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while and now I've finally written enough to upload,

Theo didn't know what to do. It was already starting to get cold in his truck, even with the heater on. 

Parking the truck in a seemingly abandoned car park for the night, the young Raeken boy attempted to settle down for the night. He could only hope that the deputies took a night off.

The chimera tucked his ageing blanket around himself not that it helped that much, the young boy already had on several layers, almost all of the clothes he still owned he was now wearing. Despite his bundled up status Theo was still victim to the harsh cold that was running through Beacon Hills. 

Shivering. Teeth chattering together, Theo wouldn't have been able to sleep even if his nightmares would have let him.

Cold was seeping into him, chilling him right down to his bones. He was going to catch hypothermia or something similar. Even with his slightly heightened immune system he was not impervious to the harsh cold of the night. 

He tossed and turned but could get no sleep, he now sat upright, blanket tucked under his chin, with his phone to hand, wondering if he should call someone. But who would he call, he was homeless for a reason, most people in Beacon Hills hated him. 

A violent shiver passed through him and suddenly his phone was ringing. What did he do?, the phone lit up.

‘Calling Scott McCall’ 

Theo, prayed, Scott would see the caller ID and hang up, if he even saved his number that is. The phone rang for a moment, until he heard the telltale click of someone answering his call.

“Theo? Is something wrong? Is it Munroe?” Scott’s voice filtered through the phone. 

“Sc-Scott” was all Theo managed to stutter, teeth chattering, before another tremor shook his body, his phone falling to the floor of the truck, skidding under the front seats, it would take Theo awhile to fish it from underneath. He could still hear Scott’s now muffled voice asking what was going on. 

Of course the other was concerned about Munroe returning, his concern should be focused on both her and her army and his pack and as such that concern didn’t or shouldn’t extend to him. He laid down against the seats of his truck, in an attempt to reach his phone. 

His shaking fingers brushed against the phone, only to push it further under the seat in front of him. It was no use, he wasn’t going to get it back until morning. By this point he could no longer hear Scott’s muted voice, maybe he’d hung up, the call was a waste of his time after all, he had no reason to talk to him.

He curled back up in a ball, wrapping the threadbare blanket around himself even tighter than before.


	2. Scott

Lounging in the now newly rebuilt McCall residence, Scott was trying to bond with Alec, his pack’s most recent rescued wolf. His mother had all but adopted him. The younger had moved in and he quickly made his way into Scott’s heart like another brother, Stiles of course was his brother in all but blood. 

They were playing video games, when Scott’s phone rang. Alec whined at the noise, at the intrusion on time he was spending with his new older brother. Scott paused the game and smiled apologetically, ruffling Alec’s hair lightly as he looked at the caller ID.

‘Incoming Call Theo Raeken’

What would Theo be calling him for? Maybe he had found a lead as to where Munroe had gone, or he knew where she was. He answered the phone.

“Theo? Is something wrong? Is it Munroe?” Scott said in greeting, skipping over the formalities, if Munroe is back they didn’t have time for them. 

“Sc-Scott” was Theo’s response, something wasn’t right, all of Scott’s heightened senses were telling him that something was wrong with the other. He could hear tell tale signs of shivering, it was cold outside but surely Theo was wrapped up at home. 

He heard a small crash, Theo had dropped the phone. Scott’s concern was now mounting, it was then that Scott remembered the last time the chimera had called him. They were in similar situation, only he didn’t answer, he just received a voicemail which he listened to the next day, Theo hadn’t even said anything in the call, all could be heard was a barrage of gunfire and then silence, Theo had been trying to call him when Munroe had taken him, Scott was determined that Munroe would never take anyone again. 

He listened again, concentrating on the sounds he could hear on the other end of the phone, Alec looked at him curiously, obviously hearing Scott’s now elevated heart rate. 

“Theo? Theo, talk to me, where are you? Are you ok?” Scott tried to engage the other in conversation. There was no response, he could hear, shuffling and then a small whine from the chimera. 

“What’s going on?” Alec asked from beside him, his worry increasing each time his new alpha’s did. Scott didn’t respond to Alec immediately, too focused on what he could hear over the phone. 

“Theo?” he tried again, Still he received no answer above that of the chattering of teeth and what Scott interpreted to be shivering, wherever he was Theo was freezing. Scott knew he’d have to check up on the chimera after this unsettling phone call, he couldn’t just leave the other, not after what happened last time. He hung up the phone. 

“Listen, I've got to go” Scott began, turning to Alec.

“Go where?” Alec replied. He was new to the pack and the area, he still didn’t quite know where everything was and who everyone was.

“I should only be gone about an hour at the most, any longer and you call for help, ok” Scott continued, shrugging on his jacket and grabbing his keys and helmet.

“Wait, you didn’t tell me where you’re going” Alec stated, following the elder to the door.

“I’m going to look for someone” Scott answered, “remember if you haven’t heard from me in an hour call the pack” Scott reminded Alec, as he climbed onto his motorbike. He put his helmet on after he saw Alec’s nod of affirmation. 

Scott soon sped off down the street, looking for any signs of either Theo or Munroe. He soon began stopping at the pack’s usual haunts, such as the Sheriff’s station, he could see both the Sheriff and Parrish talking, through the window, the animal clinic, which was closed, he could tell no one was in there, not even Deaton, checking for Theo’s scent. 

He was coming towards the outskirts of Beacon Hill’s when he finally caught the scent that Scott, knew to be the chimera’s, He tracked it to a nearby parking lot, and sure enough, within that parking lot, stood a lonely truck, Theo’s truck. Scott made his way over, to the truck.


End file.
